


Moonlight's Blessing

by wolfbane18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Discipline, Drama, Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Smut, Verbal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbane18/pseuds/wolfbane18
Summary: A prince forced to abandon his homeland and birthright. Will stop at nothing to reclaim what was once his no matter the consequences. An alpha dominated society is no easy feat for an orphan omega, especially when he his taken and mated to a mysterious alpha on the run out for revenge with more secrets than he can count. MxM, M-preg, Dom/Sub undertones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of It's characters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of It's characters.**

* * *

Beads of sweat ran down the prince's face as his heart raced frantically in his chest. His sweet kind hearted mother clung to his side holding him back from the hostile onlookers surrounding them in the great hall. The prince clenched his fist painfully upon seeing his older brother sitting upon his father's throne with those traitorous noble bastards at his side.

'' Itachi! what is the meaning insolence?! '' The king, Fugaku stepped forward unnerved by the situation before him. '' As you can see father, I have seized the royal throne and name myself the rightful ruler of this nation. '' Itachi answered effectively fueling his father rage. '' You will be the king of nothing, arrest him! '' the king ordered the soldiers that littered the great hall around them. None moved from their post instead continue to stare at their former king. '' Have you all gone deaf? Arrest that man! '' Fugaku shouted once again only to be met with the same unresponsive reaction. The king looked back and forth shocked. The prince and the queen were more than worried by this, never before had the blessed knights ever been able to resist their alpha king's words.

'' I have overwritten every one of your seals and replaced it with my very own '' Itachi stood up from the throne and revealed the Uchiha family crest imbued in red upon his right hand. The queen gasp and the prince snarled at his brother arrogance, the king looked upon his traitorous son with unbridled rage. '' As of now only I possess the gift to bestow our people the moon goddess divine blessing. Our people will follow you no more '' Itachi raised his right arm and a lustrous glow poured from his hand, the royal family looked around as the soldiers surround them began to convulse and spasm uncontrollably. They grew taller, their nails turned into claws, their teeth into fangs, their plates of armor strategically detached seamlessly along their bodies with their transformation. Soon every soldier surrounding them had transformed into large armored wolf twice their original size.

Never had the prince ever witness his father, the king with such state of shock before in his life. This proved without a doubt that Itachi had become a prime alpha and could grant the moon goddess blessing upon any alpha he desired. The prince's heart was beating uncontrollably, for the first time in his life he was scared. The prince could feel the hostility directed at them. He was afraid for himself, for his mother even his strict unemotional father.

'' Itachi, why have done all of this?! " His mother cried out with tears now running down her distraught face. '' Why? it's simple for what you and father did all those years ago '' Itachi narrowed his eyes at his parent with a burning fury. '' But that was..." his mother choked on her sobs as the prince stared with confusion. he was pulled away from his thoughts when the sound of muffled laughter reach his ears he looked back and saw the king bend over with his hand over his mouth holding back fits of laughter, none in the great hall moved or utter a sound before Fugaku began laughing out loud hysterically. Everyone was staring at the former king as if he had gone mad. Itachi glared at his father as his insulting laughter continue to immerse the room.

'' Even as a prime alpha you are still weak. I curse you and that worthless whore of an omega who dared to defile the Uchiha name " Fugaku sneered. '' Itachi's body shook uncontrollably with such rage and vigor that his own advisors seemed to put some distance between them and their king. '' Execute him!'' Itachi yelled right before many of the ferocious beasts charged onto their former king and began tearing and ripping into his flesh. The prince's stomach turned as he watched his father being torn limb from limb right before his very eyes. The only sound to reach his ears was his mother's gut wrenching scream, he looked up saw a sadistic smile on his brother's face watching the bloody scene unfold before his very eyes. Soon his father was nothing more than an unrecognizable bloody mess of flesh and bones that stain the floor of the great hall.

Itachi let out a heavy breath and leaned back against his throne. The king took a moment to compose himself before turned his sights back to his mother and younger brother. the prince's blood turned cold when the pack of blood stained wolves slowly began closing in around them. '' Unfortunately little brother I cannot have you awaken our families crest and challenge my rule. You too will also have to die'' Itachi explained as the prince remained motionless stricken by fear. The pack of wolves was about to lunge at the two remaining royal when a sudden explosion pierced right through the great hall leaving newly formed opening in the century-old wall. the prince coughed and attempted to see through the dust cloud. Everyone had been knocked back from the sudden blast, several of the of the wolves had been injured from the flying debris and most had been trying to regain their senses.

The prince looked around to find the queen underneath a piece of pillar. He rushed to her side and tried to clear away some of the rubble around her. '' Sasuke... '' she strained to let out. '' shh... it's okay, I will get us out of here. '' Sasuke moved to pulled but was pushed away by her. '' mom?''

'' Sasuke you have to go. I'm stuck I can't move" she whispered. '' But they will kill you " Sasuke pleaded from the bottom of his heart. '' He is my alpha, I have to be with him. '' the queen smiled making the tears spill forth from the prince's. '' NO! you don't have to die for that bastard. '' The prince shouted hysterically with tears running down his face and tried once again to reach for his mother. The prince stop with his actions when he felt a warm hand his face. '' Please live and find true happiness my sweet boy. '' She whispered to him.

Itachi coughed as he helped up by his advisors before pushed them away. '' What are you all doing? kill them! '' The king ordered his wolves. Those who had managed to regain their footing and senses set their sights on the prince clutching his mother.

'' Sasuke run!'' She cried desperately trying to push her son away. The prince swallow and with all the strength he could muster he climbed over the rubble and made his way out the great hall through the new opening. The prince dashed through the corridors of the castle, he was thankful all the inner guards had been summoned to the great hall. The prince came to a complete halt his mind raced for any means escape. He was fairly certain his brother hadn't called away the outer guards surely they would still be patrolling the courtyards and walls, they would kill him on sight and he had no means to defend himself. This only left him one option and he prayed desperately his brother hadn't thought of it.

The prince rushed towards the oratory, it was intended for use as a private chapel. A small room attached to the chapel used for private prayer by the royal family. He shut the doors behind him and moved to the front and made his way behind the small fountain between a pair of twin statues depicting the moon goddess. He grasped the left statue and pulled it towards him revealing a small opening with an old staircase leading down a dark tunnel.

He pulled back the statue closing the entrance behind him. The prince hastily made his way down the old staircase and into a large room with three different tunnels splitting off in different directions. the prince looked for the tunnel with some old childhood drawing scribbled into the surface of the wall. Before he ventured further, the prince pulled away some loose stones and found a large satchel behind the rubble. He discarded his royal tunic and robes as it would attract too much attention, he swung the satchel over his shoulder and continued deeper in the tunnel till a came across a canal flowing with water, they were several of these that ran underneath the royal castle to provide a source of fresh water. He dove in and began swimming along with the current it wasn't long till he could see a bright light at the end all that was left to do was open the watergate which could only be unlocked from the inside.

Sasuke undid the latch and opened the gate, he slowly pulled himself out of the canal and onto the grass. he had managed to escape beyond the outer castle walls. soaked from head to toe he quickly pulled himself together and darted into the forest to make his way into the city. It wasn't long till a lone wolf had intercepted him and stood in his way snarling ferociously at him. The prince raised his arms as the beast lunged towards. with no warning whatsoever another wolf jumped onto the prince's attacker. both wolves snarled and growled as they wrestled tearing into one another. Soon after one of them laid limp with the other fangs digging into his bloody neck. The victor tossed aside the bloodied corpse against the tree before he turned his gaze onto the prince.

Sasuke stared cautiously at the wolf ready to sprinted in the opposite direction but was caught of guard by the wolf's sudden transformation a familiar silver-haired knight. '' You!'' the prince glared. '' Follow me. '' The knight said he took off towards the city. The prince begrudgingly followed behind.

Thankfully they manage to avoid drawing any kind of unnecessary attention through the bustling city. The hooded prince followed the knight into a shady looking tavern. He watcheD as the knight speak with the proprietor behind the bar before motion them to make their way into the back, he navigated through the drunks and bums and followed the knight behind the bar into the cellar. The knight pulled open the hatch on the floor revealing a ladder. The prince went first and the knight followed after closing the hatch above them. The way was lit with small torches through the short tunnel way leading into a fairly large room fill with old barrels, chests, documents, and clothes.

'' What is this?'' The prince asked. '' An old snuggler's cache used for hiding and storing equipment. Most of them have ben routed out or destroyed by the royal knights. '' The knight explained. '' Won't they know about this one then?'' Sasuke asked. '' Unfortunately, some caches went 'unreported'.'' The silver-haired knighted began removing his armor. '' Why are you helping me Kakashi? '' The prince narrowed his eyes. '' Can't a loyal knight simply protect his prince? '' The alpha smirked. '' Do not patronize me. My father is gone and his divine blessing as well, even if there still any knight who still bore my father crest they would not receive the moon goddess blessing since he is dead. That can only mean you are receiving your blessing through Itachi crest, aren't you? '' Sasuke glared at the knight. '' Yes'' kakashi stated simply. '' Why are you helping me? Are you simply planning to turn me in?'' The prince shouted.

'' I simply owed your father, nothing more. '' Kakashi explained. '' Bullshit! You could have warned us! Instead, you decided to betra...ugh '' a swift punch interrupted the prince and sent him crashing into the heap of barrels behind him. '' Do not insult me. The king betrayed himself, by the time your brother approached me he had already overwritten every member of the court and nearly every knight within the royal palace. He overwrite them easily which only proved to show how much the king was getting old and weaker and so to the power of the wolf granted by the moon's divine blessing. Fugaku had already lost, there was no saving him from his fate.'' Kakashi stared down the prince who struggling to get back on his feet.

'' Shut up your nothing but a dirty traitor '' the prince spat before he received a hard blow to the gut which sent him heaving. '' Watch your mouth pup, do not think it was by sheer coincidence you managed to escape with your tail tucked between your legs. '' Kakashi crossed his arms. '' The explosion, it was you? you made me abandon her!'' Sasuke choked. '' Obviously, that was not my intention but It's was for the best. Omegas don't last long without their alphas '' Sasuke glared spitefully. The silver-haired alpha dawn a pair of regular clothing before he turned to walk away. '' Where are you going? '' the prince asked. '' To find a means to smuggle you out the capitol. Try not to injure yourself." the alpha left the prince to wallow in his own despair.

* * *

The dark-haired woman received another slap to her plump rear as the large hairy man continued drilling into her moist warm passage. The scruffy man pulled on the omega dark locks pushing deeper into her making her arch her back with a wanton moan. She bit her lip as the alpha gripped her hips and quickened his pace into her wet pussy.

'' Who's your alpha!'' He delivered a hard slap to her rear. '' You are! '' She wiped her back and cried out. The big-bellied alpha soon pulled out of the omega, turned her onto her back and spread apart her legs giving the alpha a perfect view of her slick drenched cunt. She squirmed and tossed as the hairy alpha began religiously sucking at her opening. The dark-haired omega fisted the rose colored sheets under her and bore as the alpha continued lapping at her most sensitive parts. Omega slick was a potent drug for all alphas many came here simply to indulge it's sweet delicious taste. It wasn't long till she felt the alpha replaced his tongue with his large cock and began drilling into her once again.

The alpha kept her long legs apart and stared closely as his cock disappeared into her soft pink folds. The soft bed shook and forth with a few more thrusts the alpha let out a heavy groan and dumped his seed in her tight passage. The large alpha relished in his post-orgasm bliss state before pull out his wet cock and fix his breeches before he exited through the beaded door with a satisfied smirk. The dark haired omega shot the dirty alpha a disgusted look before skillfully tossed her robe on.

'' Kurenai, can I come in? '' She heard pass the door of beads. '' Of course, Naruto. '' Her face softened as the young blond omega step pass the many beads and into the velvet colored room. Kurenai watched as she reapplied her makeup, the young boy changed the sheet on the bed and fold the discarded sheets. '' Has your first heat come yet? " Kurenai asked from the corner of her eye, the young omega visibly flinched at her words as if he had just been burned. '' Not yet but it's close.'' The omega lowered his head. Pity filled the older omega's mind for you the young boy, fearing what was to soon come for the boy. When an omega had his first heat it meant they had reached sexual maturity and were able to start producing slick.

'' That's good you still have some time then.'' Kurenai replied without glancing the young omega's way. '' Actually, I'm out of time. '' Naruto smiled sadly. Kurenai looked back at the omega for further explanation. '' Terumi wants me on display tonight with all the others, tonight. '' Naruto laughed bitterly. Kurenai grimaced, that wicked old hag had no soul. '' Tell me, does it get any easier? '' the young omega asked coldly. '' Yes, yes it does '' Kurenai resumed brushing her hair unable to make eye contact with the young boy behind.

Naruto quickly finished up folding the rest of sheets and depart with a bow to Kurenai so she could see to her next clients. The blond omega paced through the dimly light hallway past many moaned filled rooms. The young omega had spent his entire life working at the hidden leaf brothel, this was all he had ever know. His mother, Kushina had also worked at this establishment, as a prostitute that is. until her dying breath, during childbirth. Ever since he had been working his entire life as an extra set of hands but that was all about to change. Mei Terumi, the proprietor of the hidden leaf brothel, had been voicing her desire to make himself available for use over the years. eventually, her patience ran dry and gave him an ultimatum either willingly join the others or leave and fend for himself out on the cold streets.

What choice did he have? This was all he had ever know. Even in Konoha, the capital city of the fire nation. No unmated omega could survive out there on their own. The omega accepted his fate, what future was there for an uneducated omega? The young omega finished his remaining chores before he proceeded to join the other omegas in the private bathhouse.

Naruto closed his eye as he dumped the bucket of warm water over his head letting It's contents wash down along his body. Sadly his good mood was tarnished when he felt the presence of two annoyance looming him from behind. '' hey there Naruto we heard you're going to start servicing alphas '' Karin grinned alongside her sister Ino who was giggling. '' Just remember blessed alpha love to hear you scream although in your case you might not have to fake it '' Ino sneered earning a chuckled laugh from her sister. This time the omega did not react to their taunts. He refused to let them see that they were getting to him.

'' Look on the bright side one of them might knock you up and in nine months from now and you will die like poor mommy did. '' Karin snicked, the omega grimaced and was about to lash out at them but before he could Kurenai delivered a harsh slap to both their wet faces. The sisters scurried off with their tails tucked between their legs.

'' Thank you.'' Naruto smiled, '' Come on, I will help you get ready. '' Kurenai smiled back.

The omega stared at himself in the mirror, his hair had been pulled back, his face was covered in light touches of makeup, he wore a pair of gold earring and gold necklace. The young boy hardly recognized himself, it was the first-ever he had concerned himself about is looks before. Kurenai pulled up behind him, '' you look just like your mother. '' Kurenai applied some more blush to his cheek, the omega shot her a sad smile. '' Was she happy?'' Naruto asked. '' No, not at first. But the day she found she was having you all she could do was smile. '' Kurenai recalled happily. '' She had so many plans in store for the both of you after you were born but unfortunately...'' Kurenai trailed off. '' I know. " Naruto hung his head.

'' Kurenai, did you ever have the choice to leave here?'' Naruto asked with genuine curiosity. '' Yes. '' she answered reluctantly. '' There was an alpha once who fancied me but he was just some poor farm's hand. I didn't think he could possibly satisfy me. looking back on it now I would trade everything to go away with him.'' Naruto stared at the older omega through the reflexion of the mirror.

'' Here. '' Kurenai placed a small vial in front of him, the omega looked up curiously. '' This will numb the pain. '' Kurenai answered softly. '' Thank you.'' Naruto nearly choked. '' good luck. '' Kurenai quietly took her leave giving the omega sometime to himself.

Naruto sat on the bed at the appointed hour wearing nothing but a light see-through gown, waiting anxiously for his first customer to arrive, his heart pulsed uncontrollably in his chest. Never in his entire life had he ever felt so nervous before. the sounds of hanging beads fluttering echo through the room signaling his arrival. He saw a large silver-haired alpha stepping into the room eyeing him very intently, he averted his own gaze to show respect.

'' My name is Naruto, I'll be servicing you t...tonight. '' The omega stuttered. '' Look at me. '' The alpha order nearly making the young flinch. Naruto hesitantly look up to see the alpha's dark eyes roaming over his entire body. Naruto blushed after hearing a sound of arousal from the alpha.

Kakashi grabbed the omega by the chin and tilted his head from side to side getting a closer at his soft features. He grasped the omega by the neck and inhaled deeply between the junction of the shoulder and neck. The alpha shuddered at his sweet innocent scent, unbred and untouched simply delectable maybe he should keep this one for himself. Naruto could smell the musk of arousal wafting off the alpha in spades. He even blushed at the alpha's hard organ pushing against his own breeches trying to get free of It's confines.

'' Tell me omega, if I gave you the opportunity to escape this hole would you take it? '' The alpha asked completely catching the omega off guard. '' I...what? '' Naruto stammered. The mysterious alpha threw a coin purse on the bed in front of the omega, he opened the purse and stared wide-eyed at the alpha, there was more gold coin than he had ever witnessed.

'' I'm not stupid, I'm an unmated omega. I would not be able to use this coin without people thinking I stole it.'' Naruto scowled. '' Clever boy, of course, this isn't for you. It's for your alpha. '' Kakashi smirked.

'' My what? '' The omega look up from the bed skeptically at the alpha. '' I have a young friend who is need of a young pretty omega like yourself. He is looking to start a new life out in the country, would you perhaps be interested in joining him? '' kakashi could the gears reeling within the omega's mind. '' I..." Naruto had no idea what to make of the offer, this alpha was asking him to uproot his entire life to go away and get mated to a total stranger? The entire notion sounded completely unbelievable yet something deep inside was compelling him to consider the offer.

'' Perhaps you would prefer spending the rest of your life being used over and over again by every alpha who steps through those doors?'' Kakashi gripped the omega's face even harder. '' There will be a line of alphas wanting to bury their thick cocks inside a pretty little thing like you.'' Something inside te omega broke a little, he looked away from the alpha's hard stare. '' I see, that's a shame, no matter. There are many omegas here who would jump at the chance to escape this hell hole.'' He dropped his hand from the omega face and proceeded to exit the poorly decorated room.

'' Wait!'' The omega whispered making the alpha stop dead in his tracks but did not turn to look back at the omega. '' I"ll go with you. '' Kakashi turned to see the omega staring deeply into his own eyes. '' Good. '' he grinned. '' Pack up your things, we're leaving.'' The silver-haired alpha stated. '' But... " the omega blinked in surprise.

'' Now.'' The alpha stated with a sudden darker shift in his tone and expression leaving no room for question.

* * *

Naruto stood nervously next to the tent covered wagon tethered by a pair of horses waiting patiently as instructed, wearing a hooded cloak over himself to protect him from the night air. He exhaled once again desperately trying to calm his nerves, here he was carrying a small tiny bag in his hands waiting for the alpha who would come take him away from everything he's ever known. Naruto jumped when the back door of a seemingly rundown building quickly swung open, Kakashi step out with another man trailing behind him carefully as they approached the nervous omega.

'' Here he is.'' Kakashi introduced the omega to the alpha standing directly in front of him. Naruto nearly squeaked when his hood was pulled off by the new alpha, in turn giving him a view of the dark hair alpha standing before him. Sasuke eyes trailed over the omega's entire body and taking a good moment to stare into his bright blue eyes, even he had o admit the omega was quite easy on the eyes.

Naruto's face nearly flushed after being stared at for so long. '' He'll do. '' the dark haired alpha claimed, turning his attention back to Kakashi missing the quick flash of hurt over the omega's face. '' I figured he would. '' Kakashi smirked before he jerked his head to motion the other alpha to follow him. '' Wait here.'' Sasuke ordered, Naruto nodded before the alpha followed.

'' The boy hasn't even had his first heat yet. '' Sasuke claimed when they were at a far enough distance from the omega to overhear their words. '' The boy is only a means to get you out of the capitol. After that, you may do whatever you want with him, ditch him on the side of the road for all I care. Either way, my debt to your father is paid. You are on your own for here on out.'' Kakashi explained.

'' What of the royal army? Won't they be searching for me? '' Sasuke asked. '' That is highly unlikely, the courts only sided with your brother on the condition nothing could challenge his claim to the throne. They would not risk a civil war that could throw the entire nation into turmoil. Your brother will have no choice but to claim that you are dead alongside your parents, which would explain why the king hasn't sung the castle bells demanding for your head.'' Kakashi explained.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes spitefully at the thought of his bastard of a brother. '' I pray for your sake we never meet again, Sasuke Uchiha. '' The prince glared at the underlining threat of his words. '' Some parting words of advice, if you wish to live a long life. You must abandon who you are and everything that you could have been otherwise you will know nothing but hardship your entire life. '' Kakashi walked away leaving the alpha with the final piece of advice.

Naruto was effortlessly pick up by the alpha placed on top the driver box, the alpha walked around before he climbed up on top next to the omega, taking the reins he snapped them making the horse advance pulling the wagon along. Silently, they soon reached one the gateways that allowed passage into the capital, each secured by several pairs of blessed knights.

They inspected the forged documents which consisted of their mating license and permit to sell goods within the city limits given by Kakashi. Sasuke would never understand how a blessed knight could ever be so corrupt. They were soon granted permission to advance along with the other caravans finally making their way out of Konoha, the capital city of the fire nation. Home to one of the great ruling clan, the Uchiha.

Naruto looked on as the massive city, the only home his ever none, slowly becoming smaller and small with every passing mile. He looked forward and saw endless fields of green and mountains ranges as far as his eyes could see. this was his future, he looked to the alpha sitting next staring intently into the wide open road before them, and so too was this alpha.

'' My name is Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you '' the omega held out his hand with a smile catching the alpha off guard by the omega positive demeanor. The alpha stared at the boy's raised hand and thought back to Kakashi's final words to him. '' Shisui '' The alpha took his hand within his own. '' I will be your alpha. '' Sasuke claimed, he saw the omega's face turn red and nodded at him. Satisfied he turned his gaze back onto the horizon before them.

* * *

**This was more a prolog than a first chapter that's why it focused heavily more on Sasuke than Naruto. I'm sure that a lot of you guys are still trying to make mess sense of the moon goddess blessing, don't worry it will all be explained in the next chapter along with the political state of the world and how things function.**

**This story is a remake of one of my old fics, dawn's embrace which in my opinion started very awkwardly and didn't feel right at all so I abandoned it. By the way for those who are a huge fan of one of my earlier fic, bloody fangs know that have not abandoned it. I am putting it on hold till I can find the passion and direction for it.**

**There will definitely be M-preg in this fic, dom/sub undertones, mature and graphic themes. Hoped you all enjoyed this prolog, I would like to apologize first hand If there are any grammatical errors you might have come across.**

**Please leave your reviews, comments, and suggestions below. Thank you!**

**Author's Note:**

> This was more a prolog than a first chapter that's why it focused heavily more on Sasuke than Naruto. I'm sure that a lot of you guys are still trying to make mess sense of the moon goddess blessing, don't worry it will all be explained in the next chapter along with the political state of the world and how things function.
> 
> This story is a remake of one of my old fics, dawn's embrace which in my opinion started very awkwardly and didn't feel right at all so I abandoned it. By the way for those who are a huge fan of one of my earlier fic, bloody fangs know that have not abandoned it. I am putting it on hold till I can find the passion and direction for it.
> 
> There will definitely be M-preg in this fic, dom/sub undertones, mature and graphic themes. Hoped you all enjoyed this prolog, I would like to apologize first hand If there are any grammatical errors you might have come across.
> 
> Please leave your reviews, comments, and suggestions below. Thank you!


End file.
